


Chocolate

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little birthday fic for Aquarius. I actually started this *ahem* 3 months ago when she was having a bad day, and never finished it. So when I found out it was her birthday yesterday, I vowed to finish it. Just a little PWP drabblelet. Early in the TnT friendship/relationship. It’s also good to know that chocolate for Vulcans is like alcohol to us.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday fic for Aquarius. I actually started this *ahem* 3 months ago when she was having a bad day, and never finished it. So when I found out it was her birthday yesterday, I vowed to finish it. Just a little PWP drabblelet. Early in the TnT friendship/relationship. It’s also good to know that chocolate for Vulcans is like alcohol to us.

Trip lounged on the blanket under the shade tree. He dug through the picnic basket between him and T’Pol, who sat cross legged, back perfectly straight. “Ya know, T’Pol, sometimes I wish I was your superior officer instead of your equal.”

The Vulcan didn’t change her posture, just raised an eyebrow as Trip rummaged through the basket with earnest. “And why is that?”

Trip finally came up with another beer, opened it and drank deeply. “Cause, then I could order you to relax, instead of just telling you a hundred times and having you ignore me most of the time.”

T’Pol said nothing, but moved closer to Trip to look through the picnic basket herself. He didn’t notice, however, as the beer he was drinking wasn’t his first, and the alcohol was making him even less mindful of his words. He was, as he had put it once, “getting wound up”, T’Pol thought.

“Seriously, T’Pol, you need to loosen up, relax a little bit. We’re on shore leave, for crying out loud, which we rarely ever get, and some time to ourselves, which we really never get, and you’re just sitting there all prim and proper and wasting time that we could be, I don’t know, getting to know each other better or something.”

T’Pol knew that it was considered rude to ignore someone, especially someone she respected and appreciated as much as Trip, But she also knew that Trip liked to ramble on when under the influence of intoxicating drinks, so she let him talk.

Finally T’Pol found the pan she’d been looking for. She carefully got out a brownie, and while Vulcans did not usually eat with their hands, as they were on a picnic and she was only with Trip, she figured she’d make an exception.

Trip finally acknowledged T’Pol again as he stopped to get another beer. “Brownies, huh?” He smirked a little as T”Pol just regarded him evenly, no emotion showing as she took another brownie, and ate quietly. Trip continued. “I’m surprised you’d even stoop to eating such a thing as brownies, those aren’t exactly good for you. You wouldn’t want to ruin that girlish figure.” Trip drank the rest of his beer and quickly got another one.

T’Pol raised her eyebrow at Trip’s alcohol consumption, but still said nothing., and took a third brownie. Trip was feeling bold from his multiple beers. “Got nothing to say about that, do you? That’s surprising, because you always seem to have something to say about everything.” He leaned back and smiled, obviously delighted in needling the Vulcan.

T’Pol raised both eyebrows at Trip. She kept her eyes on him as she finished the rest of the dessert and he kept smirking at her. T’Pol very carefully wiped off her hands, then quickly leaned forward and grabbed Trip with both hands by the collar of his loud hawaiian shirt and kissed that smirk right off his face.

When she pulled back, Trip was looking dazed but happy. She turned back to the picnic basket, took out a PADD, and tapped it a few times. She handed it to Trip wordlessly. He took it and read quickly. He looked up after reading. “Really?” T’Pol nodded “Well, I’ll be damned..”

T’Pol took the PADD from Trip as she sat down in front of Trip again. “So, Trip..it looks like we are both..shall we say..under the influence?” She had a hint of a smile.

Trip’s grin widened as T”Pol pushed him back flat against the blanket. “I think I really need to have a long talk with Chef when we get back to Enterprise.”

Then they both stopped talking, eating and drinking for an extended period of time, and focused on other activities.


End file.
